tttefandomcom_he-20200215-history
ג'ורג' קרלין
George Carlin |תמונה1=GeorgeCarlin.jpg |לידה=12 במאי 1973 מנהטן, ניו יורק, ארצות הברית |פטירה=22 ביוני 2008 סנטה מוניקה, קליפורניה, ארצות הברית |לאום=אמריקאי |עיסוק=סטנדאפיסט מבקר חברתי שחקן מפיק סוֹפֵר |שנות_הפעילות=1956 - 2008 |הורים=פטריק קרלין האב מרי בֶּרי |בן/בת_זוג=ברנדה הוֹסברוּק (1967 - 1997, פטירתה) סאלי וייד (1998 - 2008, פטירתו) |ילדים=קלי קרלין (נולדה ב-1963) }} ג'ורג' דניס פטריק קרלין (באנגלית: George Denis Patrick Carlin, 12 במאי 1937 - 22 ביוני 2008) היה סטנדאפיסט, מבקר חברתי, שחקן, מפיק וסוֹפֵר אמריקאי, זוכה חמישה פרסי גראמי. קרלין סיפר את "תומס הקטר וחברים" בדיבוב האמריקאי בין העונות הראשונה והרביעית במסגרת התוכנית "תחנת זמן נוצץ" וגילם את מר כרטיסן בסדרות "תחנת זמן נוצץ" ו"סיפורי תומס של מר כרטיסן". קריינותו לעונה השלישית שימשה בהפצות וידאו של הסדרה בניו זילנד. לאחר שסיפר את העונה הרביעית פרש קרלין מהסדרה במטרה להמשיך לערוך מופעי קומדיה למבוגרים, והמשיך לכיוונים נוספים. ב-22 ביוני 2008 מת קרלין מאי-ספיקת לב בבית חולים בסנטה מוניקה, קליפורניה, בגיל 71. גופתו נשרפה ואפרו פוזר ללא טקסים דתיים כלשהם, בהתאם לצוואתו. לאחר מותו כתבו בריט אולקרופט וריק סיגלקאו (השותף להפקה של "תחנת זמן נוצץ") הקדשות לזכרו. הגם שבדרך כלל נהג קרלין לגנות את מרבית התוכניות בהן השתתף, הוא דיבר לרוב בחיבה רבה על "תחנת זמן נוצץ" ועל "תומס הקטר וחברים", אף בחלק ממופעי הסטנד-אפ שלו. בראיון בתוכנית "TV Legends" שנוהל זמן מה לפני מותו, הוא הסביר כי הסכים להיחתם על שתי הסדרות על מנת לאפשר לציבור להיחשף לצד אחר שלו. פילמוגרפיה (2000) * "בתוך אולפן השחקנים" (2004) * "מכוניות מצוירות - הצ'יזבטים של מטור" (2009 - 2010) משחקי וידאו * "מכוניות" (2006) }} דיסקוגרפיה * Burns and Carlin at the Playboy Club Tonight (1963) * Take-Offs and Put-Ons (1967) * FM and AM (1972) * Class Clown (1972) * Occupation: Foole (1973) * Toledo Window Box (1974) * An Evening with Wally Londo Featuring Bill Slaszo (1975) * On the Road (1977) * Indecent Exposure: Some of the Best of George Carlin (1978) * Killer Carlin (1981) * A Place for My Stuff (1981) * Carlin on Campus (1984) * Playin' with Your Head (1986) * What am I Doing in New Jersey? (1988) * Parental Advisory: Explicit Lyrics (1990) * Jammin' in New York (1992) * Classic Gold (1992) * Back in Town (1996) * You are All Diseased (1999) * The Little David Years (1971- 1977) (1999) * Complaints and Grievances (2001) * George Carlin on Comedy (2002) * Life is Worth Losing (2006) * More Napalm and Silly Putty (2007) * It's Bad for Ya (2008) * I Kinda Like It When A Lotta People Die (2016) ספרים * "לפעמים קצת נזק מוחי יכול לעזור" (1984) * "גרגירי שכל" (1997) * "נפאלם וסילי פאטי" (2001) * "מתי יביא ישו את צלעות החזיר?" (2004) * "היזהרו מלשוני" (2007) טריוויה * קרלין, רינגו סטאר, אלק בולדווין ופירס ברוסנן הנחו את התוכנית "סאטרדיי נייט לייב" וערכו הופעות אורח ב"משפחת סימפסון". * קרלין, גרג טירנן, ניקול סְטִין, ג'ף ביילי, דינו אטנאסיו ואלרי ואן דוייווירט עבדו על הסרט "אגדה שמגדה". * בחירתו זכתה לתמיכה רבה מצד קן ויזלמן. * הוא היה ידיד טוב של ראסל מינס, שגילם את בילי דו-נוצות בסרט "תומס ומסילת הקסמים". * מבחינה טכנית היה ג'ורג' קרלין הקריין הרשמי הראשון של הדיבוב האמריקאי לאחר סיום הקריינות של רינגו סטאר. * ג'ורג' קרלין חזר לגלם את רופוס בסדרה "ההרפתקאות המצוינות של ביל וטד", בה ביים ג'יימי תומאסון את הקלטת הקולות. * במהלך ראיון ציין ג'ורג' כי בשל גובהו במציאות, הוא היה אומר לְילדים שהיו מתקרבים אליו כדי לברר אם הוא היה מר כרטיסן, "אני לא באי סודור היום, אני עובד כאן, אבל כן, אני מר כרטיסן". * קרלין נולד בתאריך היציאה לאור של "סדרת הרכבות". ליתר דיוק, הספר "שלושת קטרי הרכבת" יצא לאור ביום הולדתו השמיני בשנת 1945. גלריה File:GeorgeCarlinasMr.Conductor.jpg|ג'ורג' קרלין בתפקיד מר כרטיסן File:BrittAllcroftandGeorgeCarlin.jpg|בריט אולקרופט עם ג'ורג' על סט הצילומים של "תחנת זמן נוצץ" File:BrittAllcroftandGeorgeCarlinrecording.jpg|ג'ורג' עם בריט אולקרופט באולפן ההקלטות קטגוריה:קריינים קטגוריה:אישים קטגוריה:צוות ההפקה קטגוריה:מדבבים קטגוריה:תחנת זמן נוצץ קטגוריה:צוות המדבבים האנגלי en:George Carlin es:George Carlin pl:George Carlin